


Taming the Heat

by moonchild69



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Love Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Scratching, Tentacle Dick, only pearls have tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild69/pseuds/moonchild69
Summary: Jasper's heat kicks in, luckily the perfect gem to help her through it just happened to be in the area.





	Taming the Heat

Jasper groaned miserably from the heaping pile of blankets and pillows that could charitably be referred to as her bed.

“Everything sucks!”

She rolled back and forth restlessly on the heap of fabric. Her heat had started late in the day prior and now was in full swing. She was burning up, AND cold at the same time thanks to how heavily she was sweating, and her arousal was so hard it hurt and was all she could think about. Trying to rub it out had, predictably, only made things worse. Peridot knew what was up, she'd picked up on the smell when it started and had charitably been tossing cold bottles of water through the door to Jasper's room periodically. If it weren't for that, Jasper wasn't sure she'd have remembered to stay hydrated. All she wanted was to FUCK, dammit! Fuck...

Her hands strayed south again. It wouldn't help, she knew it wouldn't, she wouldn't be able to orgasm until she found a partner or waited this out, but she couldn't help it. All she could do finger herself, pant and whine thinking about-

_Blue skin, blue eyes, a cruel sneer and harsh voice-_

NO! Anything but that, but her. Jasper grit her teeth in frustration and cast about for something, anything else.

_A shock of strawberry blonde hair._

Jasper groaned and started stroking herself harder. This was wrong, oh this was bad but she was gonna do it, she was gonna touch herself thinking about Pearl and wishing she was here, touching her, _fucking_ her! Jasper rolled onto her front, ass raised and one hand snaking down between her knees to rub circles into her clit while she envisioned Pearl kneeling over her.

_“Are you sure this is what you want?”_

Jasper keened in response to her own fantasy.

“Pearl, please!”

A loud crashing sound that was NOT a part of her little fantasy arrested Jasper's attention. Pearl, the REAL Pearl was laying in an undignified heap on the floor with a deer in the headlights look on her face.

“I, uh... The door was open, and I thought...”

Jasper's eyes darted about for a split second before it hit her. _“Peridot! I am going to murder you!”_

“I'm sorry!”

“I'm sorry!”

Jasper and Pearl spoke at the same time. Jasper scrambled to cover up with a blanket even though it was horribly warm against her skin and Pearl picked herself up off the floor. Pearl was the one to break the silence.

“Look, I... I must have been hearing things, and I can tell it's... You're...”

Pearl's voice ground to a halt as she tried to think of a tactful, tasteful way of saying _“You reek of heat,”_ but Jasper interrupted her with a muted mumbling.

“I- Wha, sorry I didn't catch that Jasper.”

Jasper didn't meet Pearl's eyes as she murmured slightly louder this time.

“I said you weren't hearing things.”

Jasper buried her face in a pillow, and Pearl eyes widened.

“Oh! Oh, uh, I should...”

Pearl bit her lip in thought.

“I'm not sure what I should do in this circumstance. What would you like me to do Jasper?”

The larger gem peeked over her pillow and asked in a hesitant, small voice.

“Stay?”

Pearl smiled softly to reassure her, and gently closed the door behind her before padding over and sitting down on the edge of Jasper's makeshift nest.

“And now?”

Jasper stared at Pearl with eyes wide.

“I... I dunno, I didn't think you'd actually...”

She trailed off as Pearl brushed aside a stray bit of hair that had stuck to her forehead. Instinctively, Jasper nuzzled into the slender gem's hand. After spending so much time marinating in her own heat the scent of another gem was even better than fresh air. Pearl smelled of dry rose petals, and something else, subtly chalky. She inhaled deeply and leaned forward. Pearl leaned forward too and in the middle of the distance between them locked lips with her. The kiss was clumsy, but fervent. Jasper pulled the smaller gem closer and for her part Pearl eagerly straddled the larger gem's lap. Jasper pawed at Pearl's chest with one hand and grabbed her ass with the other, holding her close, only to be taken off guard when Pearl seized a fistful of Jasper's hair. Pearl used her grip to force Jasper's head back, baring her neck, which Pearl leaned in and scraped her teeth over in a way that dragged a humiliating mewl out of Jasper.

“Holy fuck Pearl, I-” Jasper swallowed her voice as her cunt squeezed needily despite the absence of anything to squeeze around. Yet.

Pearl's gaze was sultry and intense.

“Have you ever been with a pearl before?”

Jasper was caught off guard by the question. Why were they talking and not fucking yet?

“No, why?”

Pearl smiled and took Jasper's hand, the one that had been palming Pearl's chest, and guided it lower, lower and-

Jasper shuddered as she felt the front of Pearl's shorts, already damp, presumably from Jasper's pheromones getting to her.

“Touch me.”

Jasper didn't have to be told twice. She pulled the waist of Pearl's shorts down and slide her hand inside, fingers sliding over Pearl's sex. This was great and all, it really was, but it didn't resolve the dilemma that _Pearl's fingers weren't in Jasper's cunt yet._ Just as Jasper opened her mouth to say something on the subject, she felt it.

Pearl was getting hard, her arousal poking out not unlike Jasper's had been for the last several hours, but unlike Jasper's it just kept going. More than a centimeter, or even two. Within seconds Jasper had more than five, six inches of Pearl's arousal in her hand. It was light blue, thicker in the middle and slender at the tip. Firm and hot, with flatter, wavy frills on either side that reminded Jasper of the sides of lasagna noodles, or some kind of marine slug.

Pearl managed to catch her gaze.

“Are you okay with this?”

Pearl had tried to speak with confidence, only a slight waver at the end indicated to Jasper that maybe she was anxious too. Jasper looked at her dick, then her face again.

“You are going to explain that, later, but right now _holy shit I want that inside me.”_

Pearl smiled and gently pushed Jasper's shoulders back until she was laying down with Pearl atop her. From this angle she could see Pearl's face as she positioned herself and slowly slid her member inside her.

Jasper had to struggle to keep her eyes on Pearl, because that thing entering her felt fucking _heavenly._ Her breath fluttered as she gripped the blankets of her nest in her paws, kneading roughly. It felt perfect, the frilly bits on the sides almost a little ticklish as she bore down on the intrusion, which twitched and flexed inside her slightly, as much as her cunt would allow.

“Holy fuck, Pearl! I...”

Pearl smiled sweetly at her.

“Are you ready?”

Jasper nodded eagerly and braced herself against the blankets.

“Give it to me.”

Pearl gave an experimental roll of her hips and Jasper saw stars.

“More!”

Pearl eagerly obliged, settling into a rhythm as she slid in and out. The frills on the sides of her dick felt lovely on both the inward and outward thrusts, and the heavy fullness of it all finally filling her up was everything Jasper had wanted since her heat kicked in. This was better than her fingers, even better than someone else's fingers! If all pearls were like this no wonder they were so coveted!

Jasper realized belatedly that her eyes had drifted out of focus and she remedied that, looking up at Pearl only to realize that the slender gem had been watching her this whole time. There was a hunger in her eyes that was unusual to see in a gem who never ate. Jasper decided that she liked it.

“Hey,” she said huskily.

Pearl smiled at her sweetly, then leaned down until her mouth was next to Jasper's ear and whispered.

“If you're able to strike up a conversation then I'm not _fucking_ you hard enough.”

“Wait, what?” Jasper had never heard Pearl swear before, ever, but she didn't have a chance to say anything about it before Pearl redoubled her efforts. Jasper made an embarrassingly high pitched chirpy noise and tried not to crush Pearl between her thighs as her legs flexed and thrashed involuntarily. This was... Good! Jasper scrabbled at Pearl's back with her claws possessively. Stay, fuck, more!

More was exactly what she got. Pearl started breathing heavier and her dick began to twitch and flutter inside Jasper with more energy, thrashing and squirming and it was at that point that Jasper lost it. With a bellowing cry she came HARD around Pearl's dick, finding blessed relief after almost a whole day of masturbating in vain. That high lasted several long seconds before she started to come back to reality.

Pearl was STILL going, thrusting into her with determination that made Jasper's breath hitch, still sensitive from reaching her peak. Something was different though. Where Pearl's dick had been long and questing before it was now bunching up near her entrance. Coiled up like that, it felt thicker, fuller, stretching Jasper's cunt around it so tightly that it was getting hard for Pearl to pull out on the outward thrusts. She looked like she was struggling, so Jasper decided to help. She leaned up on one of her elbows and with her other arm reached to grab a fistful of Pearl's hair on the back of her head.

“Come here.”

She pulled Pearl closer, laving her tongue firmly against the other gem's neck, then bit down on it. Gently at first, but with increasing pressure. Pearl gave a strangled cry and Jasper almost imagine that she felt Pearl's dick grow slightly bigger, filling her to capacity, and twitching spasmodically before she felt Pearl sigh in relief, tension leaving her body. The smaller gem collapsed on top of her, still locked inside of Jasper. Jasper prodded her.

“Hey, you okay? You _look_ like you came but you're still hard.”

Pearl smiled at her blissfully and nodded.

“Yeah, it's another pearl thing. Gonna be a few minutes before I can pull out.”

Jasper considered this thoughtfully. Why the fuck not, it wasn't any weirder than everything else up to this point. And it was kinda nice having Pearl laying on her, in her arms.

 _“And other parts than my arms,”_ Jasper mused, squeezing around Pearl's dick more out of curiosity than an attempt to go again. Yet.

Pearl stirred in her arms and chuckled. “Careful, that's sensitive right now.”

Jasper hummed. Looking over the smaller gem, she could see now the angry cyan scratch marks her claws had left in her back. She traced one idly with a fingertip, eliciting a sweet, breathy trill from Pearl, which in turn made Jasper smile.

“And that?”

Pearl grinned up at Jasper through lidded eyes.

“Good sensitive.”

Jasper filed that bit of information away for future reference and leaned her head forward, breathing in the smell of Pearl's hair

“Fuck, you are amazing.”

Pearl reacted to her statement by laughing, causing Jasper to look at her incredulously.

“What's so funny?”

Pearl covered her mouth with her hand a moment as she tried to get her laughter under control, then looked at Jasper cutely.

“ _You're_ amazing,” the smaller gem replied, as if that explained everything.

Jasper reflected a moment, before smirking teasingly.

“Yeah, I am pretty great.”

This set Pearl laughing again, smacking Jasper's chest playfully.

“I take it back, you're awful!”

“Awful sexy.”

“Jasper!”

Jasper grinned. Stars, this felt nice. Not just the sex, although admittedly it was pretty damn good, but this, seeing this side of Pearl, all disheveled and messy.

“So, uh, once your junk un-kinks itself you think you can go again?”

Jasper had to struggle not to laugh as Pearl's pupils visibly dilated and the smaller gem nodded eagerly.

“Yes please!”


End file.
